My AMVs
by 123leyang321
Summary: This series tells the stories of my YouTube videos! Each chapter will explain one video and link it, so check them out!
1. Introduction

This will be a series telling the story of each video of mine I uploaded on YouTube.

Not all of my videos have stories, though, so I advise you to check the playlist out: www . youtube . com ./. playlist?list=PLF4B52F72A53021DD (_remove the extra dots and spaces_)

One of my videos' story is already on Fanfiction for quite a while: "I'd Carry the World for You, Piper", so I won't add it here.


	2. Jet Lag

**Video: **Aerrow and Piper - Jet Lag

**Song: **Jet Lag by Simple Plan

**Theme: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Link: **www . youtube . com ./. watch?v=H9OLMZ4amgc (_remove the extra dots and the spaces_)

**Jet Lag**

Aerrow is away on a quest to become a better Sky Knight, so he and Piper are apart.

While they miss each other a lot, they remember some moments they shared together.

Then, in the end, Aerrow comes back from his journey and they're reunited


	3. Something That I Want

**Video: **Aerrow and Piper - Something That I Want

**Song: **Something That I Want by Grace Potter

**Theme:** Romance

**Link: **www . youtube . com ./. watch?v=Do-qFvsSixU (_remove the extra dots and the spaces_)

**Something that I Want  
**

Aerrow and Piper have a chat about their desires.

While talking, they realize their wish to be together is much more important than any trivial desires they might have, like crystals or living life with lots of adrenaline.


	4. Love Story

**Video: **Aerrow and Piper - Love Story (request)

**Song:** Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Theme: **Romance (forbidden love), Hurt/Comfort

**Link: **www . youtube . com ./. watch?v=KHRAZSjBo98 (_remove the extra dots and the spaces_)

**Love Story  
**

Aerrow and Piper have met each other in a party on Terra Atmosia long ago.

Piper's father didn't like Aerrow at first, so he kept telling him to stay away from his daughter.

Even then, Piper would sneak out at night to see Aerrow, as if they were living a forbidden love kinda thing. But Piper's dad found out and this time he actually was really mad.

So, to not cause more trouble for Piper, Aerrow decided to go away on a journey to prove himself worthy, and when they said goodbye, he promised her he'd come back one day.

Years have passed and Piper's father realized his daughter was really unhappy because of Aerrow's absence. So when Aerrow came back, the two talked and he allowed him to ask his daughter's hand. Afterall, he was a good guy, he even tried to fight to prove his worth.

Aerrow goes to see Piper and declares his love to her, while asking her to marry him. She obviously says "Yes", and the two live happily ever after as they remember how young they were when they first met.


	5. Old Times

**Video: **Finn - Old Times

**Song: **Summer of 69 by Bryan Adams

**Theme: **Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Link: **www . youtube . com ./. watch?v=OfTuvpPIENY (_remove the extra dots and the spaces_)

**Old Times  
**

Finn is bored because he thinks his life is no longer like before.

So he is remembering the good old times he had.

But at the end, he finds out his friends still are the same guys he always can count on to live funniest adventures ever!


	6. Two Worlds

**Video: **Aerrow and Piper - Two Worlds

**Song: **Two Worlds by Phil Collins

**Theme: **Family, Friendship, Parody

**Link: **www . youtube . com ./. watch?v=elq_92rp8Ho (_remove the extra dots and spaces_)

**Two Worlds**

Parody of the song Two Worlds and the scenes from the movie Tarzan telling about Aerrow and Piper's family like relationship.


	7. Aerrow's Jealousy

**Video: **Aerrow and Piper - Aerrow's Jealousy

**Song: **Mr. Brightside by The Killers

**Theme: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Link: **www . youtube . com ./. watch?v=O3QWkNNkdZ0 (_remove the extra dots and the spaces_)

**Aerrow's Jealousy**

Well, we've probably all seen how Aerrow was shown as jealous of Piper's attention quite a few times in the show. Gosh, he was jealous of Starling! Starling, man!

But one thing is: he normally doesn't seem to feel jealous when it's one of the guys of the squadron... Or does he? Just because he doesn't let it show up, it doesn't mean that deep down he's not madly jealous! XD  
This is what this video is about, a different view of Aerrow's personality.

To make some things clear, the first time the chorus is sang reflects jealousy as agony and sadness, while the second time reflects it as frustration and anger (hence the choices for the background scenes and Aerrow's expressions in both of them).

No, this video does NOT bash Aerrow x Piper, it supports it. The parts in which Aerrow seems to be thinking of bad things are because a very jealous person will be quite pessimistic, so he'll value the negative things more than the positive ones... Until, after almost losing her, Aerrow realizes Piper does a lot for him too and she definitely isn't ignoring him.


	8. Haven't Had Enough

Hi, guys. I've decided I should take a bigger leap in quality with my videos, so here's my very first video with my new technique. I hope you enjoy!

I've been having some trouble with my health, so this video is the start of a kind of hiatus I'll have to go through with my artwork. I need to get healthy again, otherwise, I can't produce any more art. Don't worry, it won't be for way too long. I don't intend to leave my work unfinished, plus, I just figured out a new editing style for my videos and I want to try it out more! :D

**Video: **Aerrow and Piper - Haven't Had Enough

**Song: **Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench

**Theme: **Romance

**Link: **www . youtube . com ./. watch?v=MrquDxaaQsg (_remove the extra dots and the spaces_)

**Haven't Had Enough**

This is more of a drable about Aerrow attempting to get Piper to notice his attraction to her.


End file.
